Floating Eternity
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] How many cares one looses when they decide to cleanse their souls by swimming under a full moon.


Title: Floating Eternity  
Summery: How many cares one looses when they decide to cleanse their soul by swimming under the light of a full moon.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, one shot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade

A oneshot about my favorite pair. This is based on something I've always wanted to do, but haven't had the chance yet. Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who ever reviewed my stories. In particular Crucialus who has reviewed all my stories, whoI now stalk because she also writes odd pairings :P Enjoy!

* * *

Kai slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake his sleeping teammate and friend, Ray. Slowly getting changed Kai glanced over his shoulder and saw Ray mumble something and roll over in his sleep. Smiling to himself, Kai slipped on his boots and crept outside, softly shutting the door behind him.

Kai walked outside into the warm summers night, looking up towards the full moon. The smell of the sea invaded his senses and the sound of the waves gently lapping at the shore reached his ears. Closing his eyes, Kai began to follow the sound and headed towards the beach.

He has always loved the beach. The sound of the waves lapping at the sand seemed to soothe his soul and refresh his spirit. The smell of the fresh sea air seemed to clear his mind and help him forget what ails him. No matter where he is the lure of the beach with its promising tranquility always seem to pull him in, day or night. Although he prefers the night than the day. Less people around and the darkness from the night sky and the soft celestial light from the moon and stars makes the ocean so much more alluring and mysterious.

The presence of someone else quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. Kai opened his eyes and saw a familiar blond sitting on the beach, his gaze looking towards the endless twilight of the night sky. He had a peaceful look on his face and the soft glow from the moon made his blond hair turn to gold. His eyes sparkle when they catch the rays of them moon and stars.

Before Kai knew what he was doing he found himself walking towards the blond European blader.

Miguel was alerted to someone coming up behind him by soft footsteps in the sand. He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. He saw a pair of red ruby eyes looking at him.

Neither of them said a word as Kai sat down next to Miguel, though both were wearing small smiles. Miguel glanced at Kai from the corner of his eye and found himself mesmerized by how the moon's light was captured in Kai's two tone hair, making him even more alluring than before, his skin looked like silk and his expression peaceful.

"It's amazing how the ocean looks so different when it's being bathe by the moonlight, isn't it?" Kai asked turning his gaze to Miguel.

Miguel nodded. "Yes, the light from the moon makes it look more peaceful and still than it is during the day."

"I prefer to be at the beach at night than during the day." Kai admitted, gazing back over the ocean.

"Me too. It's far more peaceful." Miguel, too, returned his gaze to the ocean, finding himself enjoying the company of the feisty, exotic bluenette.

They both sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the small waves as they slowly rolled to shore. Usually Kai would be annoyed that there was someone else at the beach and would wait until they left but there was something special about the blond hair teen sitting next to him. He sensed it at the tournament a while back and he senses it now. There was something about Miguel that draws him in.

Glancing from the corner of his eye Kai notice a soft, tranquil look in the blue eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips. It was common knowledge to everyone that Miguel was hot. The boy with incredible attractive boy band looks. But there was something under his appearance that drew Kai to him. He wondered if it's because Miguel knows what it's like to have lived in constant fear, not knowing that if he looked at someone the wrong way it could cost him dearly.

But maybe it was the courage to stand up to Barthez the way he did that Kai was attracted to. He didn't know but what he does know that he wants to spend time with the peaceful teen.

Miguel looked at Kai from the corner of his eye when Kai drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He looked content and tranquil. Kai was describe as many things. He was called hot, sexy, cute and fiery, but right now he looked peaceful and beautiful, the way the moon light shine in Kai's hair, making him angelic, the small smile that he is wearing on his lips.

Kai was calm and assured. And when one was in his presence they felt safe. His honour was something everyone could respect, no matter who you are. He was one of the most respected bladers ever. Miguel felt himself drawn to Kai. He doesn't know if it's because of the mysteriousness surrounding him, or the strength and nobility that he posses, but he does know the feeling of wanting to get to know the slightly shorter teen was almost overwhelming.

How such strong and unknown feelings could be formed by a small glance will never be known between the two of them.

Kai turned to Miguel, his eyes somewhat playful. "You know what I've always wanted to do, but haven't yet"  
Miguel tilted his head to the side, his expression also playful. "No, what's that"  
Kai smiled and stood up. He walked to the water and glanced over his shoulder. "I've always wanted to go for a late night swim. What about you"  
Miguel smiled, his eyes soft and understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

He then watched surprised when Kai slipped off his boots and stepped out into the water. He waded until he was waist deep then dove under. Miguel found himself laughing softly then stood up, slipping off his own boots.

Kai broke the surface and watched as Miguel made his way out into the water. He watched, wordlessly as Miguel swam out to him and grabbed his arm when he was close enough and pulled him a little closer. They swam around, enjoying themselves. Enjoying the feeling of the water on their skin and in their hair. Enjoying the knowledge that they were alone, with no one around to question their antics. Free to be themselves, knowing that whatever secrets shared tonight will be kept between the two of them, both of them relishing in their secret desire of cleansing their souls under the light of the full moon with the one they adore and who brings unknown feelings. The water around them drowning all insecurities that either of them may have had.

They both stood chest deep in the ocean, laughing softly to themselves at how silly and childish they were behaving at the moment, but neither of them seemed to care. They stood facing each other. Miguel looked down at Kai and Kai looked up at Miguel. Slowly Miguel lifted his hands and placed them on Kai's shoulders. Kai smiled softly as Miguel leaned down and closed the gap between them, placing his lips on Kai's. Kai leaned into the kiss, running his hands up Miguel's chest and cupping his face in his hands. Miguel's hands slipped down Kai's shoulders and wrapped themselves around his tiny waist.

They stayed locked in this embrace for what seemed an eternity, both floating on a high with the essence and feel of each other. The moon bathed the both like minded being in a soft celestial light, as these two souls prepare to start a new life together.

* * *

I was in a good mood so decided to scribble this down. Kinda odd, but I don't really mind. I hope you liked it :)

Read and review, please. I do love reviews.


End file.
